Teenage Daughters
by oldmoviewatcher
Summary: Just a story about Tony and Ziva's teenage daughter and how she would probably handle losing something.  One- shot.


**So, this is going to be different from my other stories. It actually deals with Ziva and Tony's daughter, angry and flustered because she can't find something.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, I do however own the story and Talia.**

Tony and Ziva were in their den watching television when they heard their daughter angrily mutter under her breath.

"What's the matter?" Tony asked his daughter as she slammed papers on the kitchen table.

"Nothing." The girl said. There was silence for a few minutes before the girl sighed heavily.

"What are you looking for?" Tony asked his child again.

"I can't find my Passport!" The girl sighed, annoyed that she had opened her mouth and told her parents her mistake.

"Where was the last time you saw it?" Tony asked.

"It was on the table." The girl said.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked her.

"Yes." She said. "But I can't find it!"

"How do you lose your Passport?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know!" The girl yelled, her brown eyes shooting daggers at her mother.

"Calm down." Tony said to his daughter. "We'll find it."

"I can't calm down." The girl muttered.

"Did you check in your room?" He asked.

"Yes. It's not in there!" The young DiNozzo said.

"Check again." Tony said.

"There's no point! I already know it's not in there! I had it on the kitchen table and Mom moved stuff, so who knows where it is!" The girl yelled. Ziva stared at her daughter. The girl went to go check the trash.

"Why did you leave it on the table?" Ziva asked, her anger now rising at her child's accusation.

"I had something else that I was looking at-" The child stopped and pushed her thick, curly, dark brown hair behind her ear. "Never mind," she went on, "it's not like it matters anyway!"

"Talia, calm down and relax." Tony said.

"I can't!" Talia responded. "I'm related to her!" She said pointing to her mother.

"Go look in your room! You cannot keep up with anything in there anyway!" Ziva yelled at her daughter.

"Fine!" Talia yelled back as she angrily went up to her room. Half an hour later, after she and her father had searched her room, the rest of the trash, and the kitchen, her father comes down the stairs.

"I found it." Tony said holding it in his hands.

"Where was it?" Ziva asked.

"In her book bag." Tony told his wife before she left the room.

"I knew I should have looked in there!" Talia said.

"I'm going to put it with ours." He told her. Talia nodded. Tony put the passport in a drawer with the rest of their legal documents.

"Thank- you." Talia muttered a few minutes later before she went toward the stairs.

"Hey-" Tony started to say while trying to hug his daughter. She brushed past him. She started stomping up the stairs. He called out to her again.

"What?" She asked, her eyes starting to fill with tears.

"Calm down." He said.

"How can I?" Talia said, tears coming down her face as she sat on the middle step. "I knew I shouldn't have asked for help." She muttered. Tony went over and sat next to his daughter.

"We found it, you can calm down. And it's a good thing you asked for help." He said softly. Talia started, much to her annoyance, to cry again.

"It's just, I hate asking for help! Besides, I lost my I.D. last week and I lost my Passport this week, and it just seems like in a weeks time-" She didn't finish, she was too angry.

"I used to act the same way when I was your age." Tony said.

"You did?" Talia asked, learning something new about her father.

"You just need to learn to control it." Tony said.

"How?" Talia scoffed, pretty there was no way she would be able to.

"You just have to learn to stay calm and not get so flustered. It took me years to do that." He told her. Talia smiled at her father. They heard the door to the kitchen/den open. Quickly, before her mother, or rather another person, could see her face stained with tears, she retreated to her room. She smiled, knowing that she would be very easy- going when she was older.

**Review!**


End file.
